Edge: You Think You Know Me
You Think You Know Me? The Story of Edge is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), looking back at the career of Edge. Following 2008's Edge: Decade of Decadence match compilation, the WWE brings us the first full-length documentary on recent Hall of Famer and 11-time World Champion Edge. It's undisputed that Edge was one of the top performers in the past decade of the WWE, and after watching this DVD, I think you'll know why... At the start of this DVD, Edge points out that when he introduces himself to people, he always introduces himself as Adam, and not Edge. I think this sums up Edge's role in the documentary, and the documentary as a whole, quite well. You come out of it feeling like you know not only about the highlights of the career of Edge, but also the highlights of the life of Adam Copeland. That overall balance makes the feature a lot of fun to watch, and the overall structure of the documentary film is great. Like many WWE DVD features, the strength of the main interview has a huge impact on the overall DVD. Fortunately, Edge is an excellent interview. Much like in the Steve Austin documentary, you always get the sense that Edge is being himself and being completely open about his career. He also is very charismatic (part of the reason he was such a big success in the WWE), and I could have listened to him talk about his career for another hour after the feature ended. I also really appreciated that the WWE went all-out to include interviews with as many different superstars/personalities from Edge's past as possible, from his mom Judy to his college friends to his trainer Ron Hutchison to long-time friends Christian and Rhyno to former managers Lita and Vickie Guerrero to modern-day superstars like Cena, Punk, Hawkins, & Ryder (and many more). I thought it was a nice touch that at the start of the DVD, when discussing their childhood, Edge referred to Christian by his real name Jay, but when discussing their time in the WWE, he refers to him as Christian. Disc 1 *It's All Over *A Childhood Obsession *The Winning Essay *Paying to Wrestle *Worth the Struggles *Nothing Happens Overnight *The Silent Mysterious One *Best Friends United *A Variety Package *Spring Boarding into Singles *Teaming with his Idol *A Grounding Halt *A Lifestyle Change *A Fire Inside Explodes *Personal Drama Exposed *Shocking the World *An Even Bigger Chip on His Shoulder *Off and Running *Enjoying the Time Off *Seizing Each Moment *Uncle Adam *My Favourite Moment *Energized and Reinvigorated *The Master Manipulator *Something Didn't Feel Right *A Champion Retires *Next Challenge *Appreciation Night *Days Gone By *Special Features *The Ninja Star *P.T.A. *Working in WCW *Credgeley *"Real Emotion" - Raw - 8 August 2005 Disc 2 *'Adam Impact vs. Christian Cage' :South Indian Lake 1995 *'4-Team Elimination Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship' :Edge & Christian vs. The Hardy Boyz vs. T&A vs. Too Cool :King of the Ring 2000, 25th June, 2000 *'No Disqualification Match' :vs. Eddie Guerrero :SmackDown 26th September, 2002 *'Intercontinental Championship Match' :vs. Randy Orton :Raw 19th July, 2004 *'Loser Leaves Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match' :vs. Matt Hardy :Raw 3rd October, 2005 *'Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match for the WWE Championship' :vs. John Cena :Unforgiven 2006 17th September, 2006 Disc 3 *'Street Fight' :vs. Shawn Michaels :Raw 22nd January, 2007 *'World Heavyweight Championship Match' :vs. Undertaker :WrestleMania XXIV 30th March, 2008 *'Pick Your Poison Match' :vs. Christian :Raw 17th May, 2010 *'Fatal 4-Way TLC Match for the World Heavyweight Championship' :Edge vs. Kane vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Alberto Del Rio :TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 19th December, 2010 *'World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match' :Edge vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Big Show vs. Kane vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Wade Barrett :Elimination Chamber 20th February, 2011 *'World Heavyweight Championship Match' :vs. Alberto Del Rio :WrestleMania XXVII 3rd April, 2011 Extras *"One Foot in the Grave" Tour *Achilles' Heel *Squared Circle Essay Contest 2011 *Edge's Dogs *'WWE Championship Match' :vs. Jeff Hardy :Royal Rumble 2009, 25th January, 2009 *'Edge Announces His Retirement' :Raw - 11th April, 2011 *'Edge Appreciation Night' :After the Show - 13th September, 2011 See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Edge External links * DVD at Amazon * Edge: You Think You Know Me on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases